


Sing Me a Song

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Series: Currahee! [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: "What are you going to sing?""What would you like?"He paused for a moment before smirking. "Surprise me."Well there was no going back now. Butterflies were throwing a lively party in my belly, my hands were sweaty and my mind continued to berate me for my idiotic decisions. I pushed it all away. I had survived D-Day. I had helped take Carentan. I had fought at the Crossroads. I could sing one song for the man that made my knees weak with a wink.Right?
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Liebgott/Reader
Series: Currahee! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018627
Kudos: 13





	Sing Me a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a reader or OFC piece. I was playing around with writing in first person.
> 
> The song referenced is Only Forever by Bing Crosby.

It was a cold, white hell. Snow covered everything. Well everything that had not been destroyed by the most recent barrage. The air was frigid, the cold seeping into my clothes until it felt like my bones had been replaced with icicles. Splintered trees surrounded us, an ode to the destruction we faced. Stains on the ground reminded us where someone had been hit, either injured or died.

The only thing that made this place even remotely tolerable was my fellow paratroopers...and him. 

I sat next to Muck, sides pressed against one another with the idea of sharing warmth. Even if neither one of us had warmth to share. Our legs dangled over the side of Luz's foxhole, listening to him and Malark joke about something. A few other guys were around, listening in and adding their own commentary. Specifically, he sat across from me in the foxhole, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, fingers tapping out a silent beat on his thigh. 

I remember the exact moment I met Joseph Liebgott. I knew he would be trouble for me. That messy hair, dark eyes and the don't-fuck-with-me attitude. Sure I found that attractive and his dry humor always made me laugh. Although his stubbornness and ability to pick a fight with almost anyone did irk me. He was untouchable. It was obvious he was a ladies-man, and knew it. I was...well, not someone typically picked up at a bar. I had always been alright with my lack of male attention, but for once, I wish I knew how to charm and flirt, to beguile a man and have the audacity to kiss one. 

But that was not me. So I sat and watched from the sidelines. 

"What the fuck are they singing about now?" Liebgott complained, glaring across the no-man's land between us and the Germans in the Bois Jacques. 

Sure enough, German singing could be heard, carrying with the wind. They seemed to be singing more lately, either to boost their own morale or annoy the Americans. 

It sure got a rise out of some of the paratroopers. 

"They just serenading you, Joe." Malark joked then called over to a passing Sergeant, "Ain't that right, Lip?"

Lipton just shook his head, a small smile touching his lips. "Whatever you say, Malark. You boys make sure to keep your heads down. Ma'am too." He kept walking, probably to find Dike. 

I giggled, smiling as Lipton walked away. No matter how many times I told him to stop, he still called me 'ma'am'. Something about it being disrespectful and even in the middle of a war his mother would find him and spank him with her wooden spoon if she thought he was being disrespectful. 

Liebgott kept scowling. "Well I wish they'd shut the fuck up." He mumbled something under his breath, running a hand through his shaggy hair. 

"Oh I see, you prefer me to serenade you." Luz smiled. "I mean, all you had to do was ask, really. _Oklahoma where the wind comes sweeping…"_

"Shut it. I'm sick of your singing." 

"Joe…" I reprimanded softly. He glanced over at me and gave the briefest of winks. That simple action, every time, always set my cheeks ablaze and a fire in my belly. I scrubbed a hand over my face, praying no one saw how flustered I was. 

"Well what do you want? Not a lot of options here, unless you know where some band is hiding nearby." Muck said, rubbing his hands together for warmth. 

"Shit, I don't know. I just miss music, good music I guess. Always had the radio playing in my cab."

My heart broke at the forlorn look on his face. We all had our moments where the longing for home, to be anywhere but this terrible place, overwhelmed us. It was up to our friends around to cheer us up, however they could, but lately it was getting harder and harder to do. The constant threat of bombardment, the frigid cold, lack of food and watching our friends get injured and/or die. It killed the small hints of hope left in us. That we would survive. That we would escape this place. 

He drummed his fingers against his thigh, some song probably playing in his head. Even those around us had grown silent, lost in their own memories of before. Who knew such a simple thing as music could be so meaningful. 

"I'll sing for you."

Then I realized the words I blurted out. Shit. 

"Yeah? You sing?"

Luz butted in. "Since when do you sing? And why are we hearing about this now? We could have been singing duets this whole time!" 

I ignored him, keeping my eyes on Liebgott. "I used to sing in school. Nothing special."

That may have been the biggest lie of my life. I used to sing all the time, whenever I could. I even sang for our local radio a couple times. Then war happened. It did not feel right to sing during training, just gave Sobel another reason to despise me, and here surrounded by blood and bullets, I did not even think about it. 

For him though, I would do it. To make him smile in this frozen hell. I would sing for him. 

"What are you going to sing?"

"What would you like?"

He paused for a moment before smirking. "Surprise me."

Well there was no going back now. Butterflies were throwing a lively party in my belly, my hands were sweaty and my mind continued to berate me for my idiotic decisions. I pushed it all away. I had survived D-Day. I had helped take Carentan. I had fought at the Crossroads. I could sing one song for the man that made my knees weak with a wink. 

Right?

Shit. 

Carefully I stood up, dusting the snow off my ODs as I mentally chose a song. What did I want to sing? In my mind I imagined myself back home, the sun shining on my face, sand between my toes and the sounds of the ocean waves crashing on the beach. Then I imagined him next to me. A huge smile on his face, like the ones from back in Toccoa when he would hide Guarnere's boots just to see him furious and swearing to make even a sailor blush. 

So I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and let the song pour forth. 

_Do I want to be with you_

_As the years come and go_

_Only forever_

_If you care to know._

_Would I grant all your wishes_

_And be proud of the task_

_Only forever_

_If someone should ask._

_How long would it take me_

_To be near if you beckon?_

_Off hand I would figure_

_Less than a second._

_Do you think I'll remember_

_How you looked when you smile?_

_Only forever_

_That's puttin' it mild._

When I finished the song, barely a sound was heard. Self-conscious, I opened my eyes to meet the stares and dropped jaws of my fellow paratroopers. 

I met those dark eyes that I adored and softly said, "happy Hanukkah, Joe."

Then my nerves gave out and I quickly dropped back down to sit next to Muck. 

"What the hell was that? Were you planning on keep that from us this whole time?" Luz demanded, looking both offended and awed. 

I just shrugged. 

"That was beautiful." Muck whispered, nudging me in the side. 

"Thank you."

Buck called my name from behind, so I turned to see all the officers standing nearby probably making a plan since Dike was not around. Honestly I was mortified that they had heard also but the smiles on their faces alleviated some of the anxiety. "From now on, only you should be singing for Easy."

"Hey!" Luz placed a hand over his heart, cigarette between his fingers. "You wound me, Buck. You love my singing."

"Keep telling yourself that, George."

Smiling at their silly antics, I was glad the attention was momentarily off me but I knew it would not be for long. It had felt good to sing again. I wondered if my self-imposed denial was without merit. If it boosted the morale of my friends, was it selfish of me to hold back? I figured I should talk to Doc about it later. He gave the best advice. 

"You sang that….for me?"

The question startled me out of my musings. I looked over the foxhole to see Liebgott staring at me with an intensity I had never seen before. It made a fire grow in my belly and my toes curl. 

I nodded, biting my chapped lip. 

His eyes bore into mine for a long moment. Then without warning, he shoved off the side of the foxhole he sat on and in two steps stood before me. Before a word could escape me, his lips crushed against mine with an almost bruising passion. 

It felt as if the world faded away and the only thing that mattered was his soft, equally chapped lips, his warm breath and the feeling of his hands cupping my cheeks. Once my brain restarted, I kissed him back with equal passion. For a moment I was unsure if this was a dream or real. Either way I intended to enjoy it. I knocked his helmet off so I could card my fingers through his messy hair like I had fantasized about so many times. It was greasy and dirty but it was perfect. 

Eventually the world resumed and I could hear the hooting and cheering of the guys around us. I pulled back slightly from Liebgott, my cheeks flaming from more than just the cold. 

"Hell of a kiss you laid on her, Joe." Malarkey teased. 

"Hell of a dame." Liebgott replied, his eyes never leaving mine as one of his thumbs brushed gently over my swollen, bottom lip. I could not help the small smile, amazed that this was real. 

Quickly he snuck a brief kiss once more before pulling himself up and sitting next to me, his arm tucking me into his side. Not that I complained.

"Why don't you kiss me after I sing to you? Huh?" Luz pouted but the huge smile on his face gave him away. 

"I guess you didn't know the right song." 

They laughed at my joke, the tension that typically hung over us like an axe gone for the time. The guys heckled one another and tried to convince me to sing again amidst pretending to recreate The Kiss scene Liebgott and I just gave them, like some high school play. 

The snow and cold seeped through our clothes, threatening that we would never feel warmth again. The enemy sat in wait not far from us. For now, I pretended those dangers were imaginary. I laughed as Luz tried to sing like me, only to fail spectacularly, and be bombarded with snow balls. 

Most of all, I felt a fresh breath of life in me as I scooted closer and laid my head on Liebgott's shoulder, his arm tight around my side. The faintest press of a kiss on the top of my head made my smile grow. 

I wondered if I should have sang months ago or maybe it was this moment, that finally allowed me to show him how I felt. 

His fingers thread through mine, and I realized it did not matter. I was happy. And that was something I planned on never letting go. 


End file.
